Heights
Heights is a video game made by One Thousand Swords. This is an action 3D platform game that plays with the Warriors and you can buy online. summary However, in order to restore the core of light, Dillon must collect many mysterious objects. The most important of these is the source of eternal elements: the sources of flames, water, mud, atmosphere, technology, magic, life, and zombies on land. This is a big task, because Eyeangle will soon notice and kill all his followers to kill Dillon and the soldiers he recruited on the way. Despite his best efforts (including the summoning of super mutants), Eyeangle failed to prevent Dillon and (with the help of many other people) from recovering in the City of Light. Humiliated and weakened, Eyeangle and Wolfgang retreated to hell, the most desolated area on the horizon. Dillon and the Warriors did not want to leave anything. They came to the castle of Eyeangle, where they had a great battle with Eyeangle, his freaks and Fleshmesh, the Fleshmesh, the beast of the destruction of the city of light. Dillon was in magma. In the end, Eyeangle was killed. Although he was not worried about being expelled again, Tanner revived and told him that he was deported to hell, not to hell. Dillon is happy to send Eyeangle to Earth, where he is clearly a new punch for terrorist organizations. game Dillon started with three basic tools: mining hoe (for later levels), dagger combat, and hatchet axe. Several resources can be found in underground caves, especially treasures. Dillon begins with limited health and magic points, which can be increased by finding certain levels of pickups. All items can only be found in certain areas, stored in ordinary and rare containers, or dropped by certain hostile items. Dillon uses resources to make new items and equipment. Dillon also encountered several different enemies in the Highlands, such as simple ice cubes, zombies, the Illuminati, and hostilities in various specific areas, all of which could be easily defeated by purchasing soldiers. The occurrence of certain hostile behaviors depends on many factors, including time, level, different events, and player interactions. Dillon can use his blade, longbow, firearms, magical spells, and other weapons against the enemy. Players can also fight with their bosses by using different fighting mechanisms to reduce rare items and treasures. Boss at all levels can be summoned by using certain items or destroying items through the level. warrior There are 32 standard warriors and 8 different elements under which characters are classified. These 8 elements are magic, water, technology, fire, earth, life, clouds and zombies. When characters are purchased and selected, they appear in the game. The game has three characters that can be unlocked for free - Dragon Monarch, Fire arm and Fish Dish. Each role has specific statistics, such as health and speed. Players can also find characters and Dillon's hat, which will further affect the statistics. Special element toll booths require soldiers with corresponding elements to pass. There are two players, only one player needs to control the correct element of the warrior. In addition to the standard number of characters available for purchase, there is also a "Wheel Spinning Game" after the purchase, with the opportunity to obtain limited edition gold, silver, crystal, chrome or luminous versions of certain characters. Category:Happy? Will I eat? Category:How credibility can be as big as seriousness. Category:I give my pet rat a head Category:I think I'm leaving now. Category:Take the clock to the vagina town Category:Mom, what is white honey in my pants. Category:TV show Category:Extra thick Category:TV mature audience Category:Because you can not give rat butt Category:TV-fourteen Category:Mom stupid Category:People think I'm crazy just because there is browning in my pocket anytime. Category:Refueling automation Category:Jewish C Cla Category:Robert's hand is fast Category:He looked at K Category:Sky is smoking cigarettes Category:Hanging in the closet, he is a cowboy kid Category:Yes, I found a six-gunner Category:In his father's closet, in the funny stuff box Category:I don't even know Category:But he is coming for you Category:Yes, he will come for you Category:All other children vomit Category:You'd better run and run better Category:Get rid of my gun Category:Faster than my bullet Category:Zachary touched Susana's ass Category:Zachary contacted Susanna's cork